megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Evolution
Evolution, mutation (変異, hen'i) or transfiguration is the process by which one demon or persona changes form into another, often the more powerful one that typically cannot be obtained via conventional means. __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Certain demons can change into other demons by evolving. Some of these are unique in that they cannot be obtained through fusion in the Cathedral of Shadows, but all neutral demons in the list can appear in random encounters and be recruited normally. For a demon to evolve into a new form, it must learn all of its hidden skills from leveling up, and the protagonist's level must at least be 4 less than the resultant demon's. If the result appears as a boss battle, that battle must be fought first (or, if the battle is avoidable due to the player's Reason, pass the point of the story in which the fight normally occurs). When all requirements are met, an eligible demon will ask player's permission to evolve into its new form when it gains a level, even if player has declined it previously. :* Story boss :# Neutral demon The item "Divine Water," which can be purchased normally in shops, can be used to test if a demon can evolve, though this item is not cost-effective, as there are only 24 demons out of over 100 that can evolve. To ease the cost of checking whether or not his demons can evolve, the player can save before using it and reload after learning the result. Shin Megami Tensei IV Flynn's level is not a determining factor in whether or not a demon can evolve - a demon needs only to reach its own required level to trigger the event. *Demons that form an evolution chain are highlighted in the same background color and can be sorted by the "Chain" column header in the table. Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse The evolution chart remains mostly the same as the previous game, with a few minor changes due to the changes in availability of certain demons (for example, Inferno no longer evolves into Porewit, etc.). Demons gained through evolution will only have their base stats, rather than any higher stat levels the former form enjoyed. For example, a Girimehkala evolved from an Airavata with 106 Strength will only have 99 Strength. *Demons that form an evolution chain are highlighted in the same background color and can be sorted by the "Chain" column header in the table. Last Bible II Demons left at the beast training school can evolve into higher-leveled demons in their group. Another Bible Beasts evolve to a higher rank upon reaching level 3. Evolved beasts have 1 HP / PP more than beasts recruited at that rank, in addition to having the normal 5 stat points available upon leveling, making it preferable to evolve beasts to higher ranks rather than simply recruiting them. Rank 4 Beasts (Beast Fenrir, Fairy Oberon, and Tyrant Lucifer) can not be recruited, and are only available through evolution. Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers In the 3DS remake, the special demon Nemechi can evolve by consuming 300 D-Souls (once per day), which unlocks additional demons that can be obtained through it. The list of forms and purchasable demons is available here. Persona 2 Many Personas have a small chance of mutating into another Persona of the minor Arcana of closest level after reaching Rank 8 and finishing a battle by performing a fusion spell. When a Persona shows signs of transformation, the player must take it to the Velvet Room and return it to the reserve stock. There is a small chance for an evolution to result in a lvl. 2 Devil Poltergeist, which is considered a failed mutation. This can be prevented by reserving Poltergeist in either stocks of the player or Velvet Room before allowing a persona to mutate, because the game does not allow player to possess multiple copies of any one persona. Innocent Sin The following personas can mutate into higher level personas of the same arcana: '''Note': * Indicates the Persona would normally require a Material Card to summon Minor Arcana Mutations Other Mutations ''Eternal Punishment The following personas have a rather low chance to obtain via mutation. Minor Arcana Mutations Other Mutations Persona 3 In ''Persona 3, the ultimate Personas of the protagonist's teammates evolve through story progression as a result of personal resolve. ''Persona 4 In ''Persona 4, Personas evolve after an individual teammate's Social Link reaches max rank. ''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book At certain points in the story Cool, Veil, and Nagahisa Kai's Sphinx will evolve into stronger forms. In Forest Land, the player will receive a phone call from Isis asking for them to visit her in Sand Land. Once there, she will give the player a Sphinx which can evolve by talking to a Trainer via the use of Emblems that can be found in certain dungeons. In ''Red Book, certain demons will evolve into a different one after being ranked up enough times. Partners Sphinx Rank up Evolutions ''Devil Children White Book Clay and Rei will evolve as the story progresses. DemiKids Light'' / Dark Akira and Jin's demon partners Gale and Rand evolve as the story progresses. The choices made when the two are overflowing with power will determine the evolution path they follow. Rank Up fusion has several demons evolve into new demons by ranking up. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Like in ''DemiKids: Light & Dark, Rand and Gale will once again evolve as the story progresses. This time however the form they evolve into is based on whether their Attack or Magic stat is higher. The higher one leads down one path and it's possible to go down the other path if the opposite stat is higher by the next time the Demon partners can evolve. Rank Up fusion also returns and fulfills the same role it had in Dark/Light Version. Category:Mechanics Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Last Bible II Category:Another Bible Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 4 Category:Devil Children Category:Persona 3 FES